


Yes Master

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Pavel saves Evgeny from an abusive Master.





	

Evgeny was kneeling on the hot pavement, that burned his knees, next to his Master, Igor. He had been his slave for at least a year. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming close to them. He received a smack across the face as Igor growled. 

"Head down!"

Evgeny bit back a whimper and stared at the ground. Having your hands and ankles chained isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. Pavel walked over and tilted the young man's chin up before facing Igor. 

"How much for boy?"

He looked down and scoffed. 

"$500. Just take the little bastard."

Pavel unbound his ankles and removed the collar from his throat to replace it with a slightly looser collar as a symbol of sympathy while still being in charge. He buckled him in the car, keeping his hands bound in case he tried to run.

"You run I will whip you. No beat, but you be punished."

Evgeny nodded looking at the floor. 

"Yes Master."

Pavel patted his shoulder and pulled into the driveway and led him inside. 

"Go kneel." 

Evgeny quickly knelt in front of the couch trying to behave himself. Pavel sat down and tipped his chin up, unchanging his wrists.

"You have sex before?"

Evgeny turned a deep red and nodded. 

"Yes Master. He made me."

Pavel washed his hands and patted his cheek. 

"Open."

Evgeny, knowing what was to come, opened his mouth reluctantly. Pavel stuck a small dildo in his mouth to train him how to give excellent blow jobs.

"Suck."

He complied and let out a small whimper as it hit the back of his throat. 

"Open your throat. Now!"

He did his best to obey and gagged several times before he stopped for the day.

"We work on you tomorrow."

He unchained him and went to the kitchen. 

"Evgeny get out here!"

He got up and scrambled to the kitchen. Pavel grabbed his shoulder lightly. 

"You cook lunch. Need to eat."

Evgeny cooked up a decent meal for him and cleaned up the pots and pans before kneeling by his side. Pavel got a plate and put food on it for him. 

"You can sit at table. You no dog."

He quickly complied and ate his food, being sure to mind his manners. When they were done he finished cleaning up.

"Evgeny go to room and strip."

He quickly obeyed but with fear. The only time he was told to strip was when he was getting whipped or fucked. And he hated both of them. He didn't mind having sex but being forcefully fucked by someone, especially your Master is another story. He knelt on the ground, naked, as he heard the door opening.

"Look at me."

He looked up to see his Master sitting on the bed naked as well. He moved a steady hand through his hair as he purred.

"You need get ready for bed. We need sleep, and then we train tomorrow."

Evengy went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before laying next to him. Pavel tugged him close and rubbed his back until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Pavel shook him awake gently. 

"Wake up. Need eat and train little later."

Evgeny, still exhausted from the day prior, sat up groggily and yawned.

"Yes......Master."

He got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Pavel followed behind him, making sure he was doing his duties.

Evgeny finished breakfast and sat at the table after making sure Pavel got his first. They both ate in silence and Evgeny cleaned up after they were finished. 

"Master? I go outside for little while, get fresh air?" 

Pavel nodded and led him outside, sitting on a chair.

"You know rules about running away. You run around if you like but no run away."

He blushed a bright pink and nodded before sitting in the grass.

"Yes, Master. I be you good boy." 

His Master sat back and watched his young slave enjoy the fresh air for over an hour before calling him inside. He was ready to start training him.

"Kneel in front of couch." 

He made sure he was kneeling before he retrieved the dildo he had tried to use the day prior before sitting down. 

"Head up, mouth open."

He complied reluctantly and looked away. Pavel slid the rubber dick into his mouth and growled.

"Look at me!"

He looked up trying not to complain since he wasn't being abusive like Igor and sucked, licked, and fondled it in his mouth. Pavel seemed pleased enough with that as he barked. 

"Open throat!"

He obeyed and of course, gagged several times, again, before he finally got the hang of it. Once Pavel was satisfied, he slapped his ass and ordered firmly,

"Turn around. Going to fuck you."

He turned so his backside was facing him and clenched his fists preparing for forceful entry. When that didn't happen he was a little bit startled. He was so used to being ripped into that he wasn't paying mind to the firm but careful entry of his anus. He actually felt pleasure instead of intense, blinding pain. He let out a small moan which made Pavel chuckle.

"First time feeling pleasure?"

Evgeny could feel his face burning up from partial embarrassment. 

"Yes, sir."

Pavel nodded slightly and kept on until he finally came inside him, and let him have release as well.

"Get cleaned up and meet back here."

Evgeny took a nice warm shower before kneeling back in front of the couch. His eyes lit up at seeing his smile and looked down at the package in his hand with curiosity. Pavel chuckled and put it on the floor. 

"Go on. Open it. It yours."

Evgeny was kind of shocked as he was never treated this nicely. He opened it and squealed with delight when a black cat crawled on his lap. He looked up and smiled, grateful tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master. I love her. If I can, I want name her Midnight."

Pavel leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Whatever you like, Evgeny."

He climbed into his lap with his new kitty friend and drifted off to the sound of her purr, and his warm arms. Pavel smiled down at him and rubbed his back. He whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Evie."


End file.
